The First Name
by FangrellWeeb05
Summary: Ereri short fanfic all taken place in one room. My first fanfic so please tell me what you think.


Levi was looking for Eren to tell him about Hanji's new experiment that she wanted him to be involved in tomorrow. He went into the library to see if he was in there as he wasn't anywhere else to be seen and there he found Eren sorting through some books.

"Eren what are you doing-" Eren turned to notice Levi just as he tripped over a box of books Eren was making room for on the shelves as a job from Hanji. Before he could say a word, Levi had fallen into him and knocked him onto the floor and was laying on top of him.

"Captain, are you alright?" Eren said innocently with a slight blush on his cheekbones. "Yeah I think I'm okay-ah fuck!" Levi said as pain shot up his foot when he tried to get up. In reaction to the pain, Levi pushed his face into Eren's stomach for a few seconds before realising what he was doing and suddenly jerking his head away from Eren and blushing slightly.

"Captain…your foot is bleeding, I think you cut it on the box when you fell" Eren said with a worried tone. "Eren…..I can't get up…" Levi muttered trying to hide his embarrassment. "O-Okay let me help you sit and I'll take a look at your foot" Eren said concerned for Levi. "I don't need your help you stupid brat" Levi said angrily as he got onto his feet, losing his balance and falling onto his ass with a thump. "This is your fault…" Levi said to Eren annoyed. "I know…I'm really sorry captain…" Eren said ashamed.

Eren got up off the floor and went to the front of the library and got the first aid kit that was in one of the cupboards and went and sat by Levi's foot and began to clean the blood away. "…I didn't need your help..but thank you, Eren…" Levi said in an almost shy tone. "…..you've never called me by my name before captain.." Eren said with slight surprise at his captains strange behaviour. "Yeah well this is your lucky day so don't get used to it you shitty brat" snapped Levi in defence.

Eren carried on cleaning the wound on Levi's foot until it had stopped bleeding, then he got some antiseptic cream out and squirted some into his hand. "What is-" Levi was cut off by Eren suddenly rubbing the cream onto the wound, stinging the would without warning. Levi didn't expect it and he suddenly cried out in pain. Eren flinched and drew his hand away quickly as he realised he had just hurt Levi.

"I-I'm so sorry captain I didn't mean to-" Eren looked up at Levi who had his hand over his eyes trying to hide his face but Eren could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "Captain…" Eren didn't know what to do, he was horrified, he'd never seen Levi show emotion like this before, it made his heart pound out of his chest but he was unsure why…

"Eren..if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you" Levi said in a harsh, scary voice. "I won't, I promise" Eren replied calmly. There was a moments pause when Eren suddenly crawled onto Levi's lap and started wiping the tears off of Levi's cheeks. Startled, Levi took his hands away from his face and looked Eren in the eyes. They kept eye contact for a few seconds, neither one of them able to look away, until Levi found himself breaking out into full blush from ear to ear and forced himself to break his gaze away from Eren and try to hide his face. "Captain…" Eren said keeping his eyes on Levi "you don't have to be embarrassed around me…I could never think any less of you…" Levi looked into Eren's eyes and Eren gave out a cute, cheeky smile and Levi suddenly couldn't restrain himself any longer. He lent in to kiss Eren and before Eren could realise what was happening their lips were pushed together passionately and they were sharing their first kiss.

It was a long, soft kiss full of passion. Levi broke away from Eren gasping for breath and Eren was speechless. After a minute of silence and catching their breaths Levi turned to Eren. "Say something then Eren…" Levi demanded eagerly. "Captain…I..I love you…" Eren said it without thinking, it just slipped out and when he realised what he said he slapped his hand over his mouth. Levi was bewildered, that was the last thing he expected Eren to say. "Eren…" Levi leaned close to Eren's face and both of them blushed gently "Call me Levi."


End file.
